My Worst Enemies
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: AU. The Guardians are a team of outlaw hunters. They've been chasing a particular outlaw, a thief known as Jack Frost for a particularly long time. But when a murderer named Pitch Black escapes prison seeking revenge on the Guardians, who's side will Jack chose?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing was out of the usual for the guardians. Bunny ran on ahead just on the tail of the outlaws. Tooth was just above him, jumping from roof to roof she took the left. Sandy who also jumped from roof to roof took the right. North was behind, he was probably the strongest of the lot yet he was the slowest and was pretty useless for the chasing part.

The outlaws they were chasing today where not new today. The older two had been outlaws for at least two years and the third, the youngest, seven. Despite his obvious young age he had proven himself a worthy foe on many occasions.

He was agile, the way he jumped of walls and onto the rooftops looked almost like he was being carried by the wind. He worked his weapon, a wooden staff like it was a part of his own body. He wore a dark blue hoodie, old looking brown trousers. He had write hair and blue eyes. He looked young, seventeen at the very oldest.

And today, the guardians planned to finally capture this foe. They where beginning to near a dead end, the two older outlaws slowed down, looking hesitantly behind them. But Jack only ran faster. Bunny growled pulling his boomerang out and throwing them both hard. Jack dodged he first one.

The second one scraped his shoulder, ripping his clothes and making he kid flinch, but he did not slow down and as he reached the wall he jumped. Leaping from wall to wall he was on the rooftops. Tooth in front of him and Sandy just behind.

Tooth pointed her swords threateningly and Sandy had his whips out. Bunny shot his boomerangs knocking the two older outlaws to the floor "North, take care of them, I'm going to help the others!" he shouted trying to do the same as Jack, jumping from wall to wall. It took him more then one try to Bunny's annoyance but he managed.

The now three guardians were circling the outlaw known as Jack Frost "ya might as well as give up mate, there's no slipping away this time" Bunny suggested holding his boomerang threateningly.

"You always say that" Jack whispered, his staff held protectively as he searched for an opening.

"Ain't kidding this time mate, this game was fun, but it's game over for you."

"No such thing as game over for me" Jack said with a grin "that would be no fun" and with a quick swipe of his staff snow was thrown of the ground hitting Bunny.

Bunny whipped his eyes only to be hit in the back of the head by a hard wooden staff, he was thrown to the ground, golden whips struck out but where dodged as Jack ran and jumped to the next roof, running at such a speed that before all the guardians could completely register the situation at hand, he was already out of sight.

Bunny let out a growl of frustration "Bloody Show Pony got away!"

"He is very talented" Tooth whispered putting her swords away "shame he chose that path..."

Sandy nodded, frowning, he looked down at his feet as he fought about the kid. Jack had always been too good for them to catch, a challenge, he frustrated Bunny to no end. But for some reason Sandy could not help feel relieved that the kid had gotten away. All do he understood that no matter the age the law was the same and Jack deserved what ever punishment he received... but something about this kid just saddened Sandy. Besides, Jack had proven his had the talent to do much worse then hat he did. Jack could be a murderer, a spy, and instead he was a simple thief. He rarely even stole anything of much value.

"Is all going well up there?" North called form down bellow.

Tooth jumped down from the roof, landing on her feet gracefully "he got away" she informed. Bunny and Sandy followed, slightly less graceful then the fairy like female.

"It is shame... but at least we get this two!" North said optimistically waving towards the older two outlaws tied up on the ground.

Bunny nodded "it is a Saturday, if we take them in and get the reward money now we will have the time to deliver some food to poorer children" he decided.

The others nodded, smiling as they headed towards the police station, the outlaws thrown carelessly over North's shoulder.

Jack ran for hours before finally he stopped, turning around to check he was being followed he sighed with relief as he carefully got down from the roof and climbed own into the alley. He looked around, checking he was alone before throwing his backpack down onto the floor, he pulled out the blanker he had stolen recently and lay it down on the floor, sitting down on it. He looked over his shoulder.

His clothes was ripped but it was not bad enough to bother stealing new clothes, there was a small cut that he would need to clean up later when he had the energy to make it back to his lake. It would be okay for a while do. He checked his bones where not broken, perhaps cracked but seeing as they felt okay so he decided to leave it for now. Lying down on the blanket.

"That was a close one" he whispered, catching his breath "I'll need to rest now... but I should get back to the lake tomorrow first thing."

The guardians where all sitting around the big wooden table in the dining room at North's house. Enjoying a hot meal and drinks, the fire keeping the room warm as they enjoyed there food and talked about what they would do the next day.

That night a blizzard hit. The guardians stayed at North's for the night for safety. Each had there own room there anyway, despite the cold and the wind the fire kept them warm and they slept peacefully.

Jack on the other hand was curled up into a tiny ball in the corner of the dark alley, the blanket wrapped around him. He was covered in snow and hail. He held back tears as the thin blanket failed to shelter him. The night grew long as he trembled from the harsh cold.

The next morning both parties woke to an interesting surprise. The guardians woke up to the sound of the doorbell, they where quick to answer. Curiosity pulling them all out of there warm beds and downstairs to the main double doors. Standing in front of them was Manny.

"Hello, Guardians, may I enter?"

North nodded "of course, old friend, long time no see, what brings you around these parts?"

"It has been a while North, I so wish I could say I came to help but... sadly that is now the case."

"Usually ain't" Bunny pointed out leading the way tot he living room.

Manny nodded, sitting down in a separate chair, facing the two sofas. All the guardians sat down making themselves comfortable before waiting for Manny to explain "it is about one of does who you captured, years ago."

"Who?"

"Pitch Black..."

"Murderer... he was perhaps our hardest catch, but we got him in the end" Bunny said with a grin "what is up with him?"

Manny sighed "he escaped."

The guardians paled "how?" Tooth whispered. Sandy frowned.

"We're not entirely sure, we checked on him a few days ago and he was absent, we have tracked him here. We believe he may want his revenge on you, how he plans to do that we don't know yet. Also we have reasons to believe he is recruiting outlaws to help him."

Bunny growled "we have to stop him before he forms an army."

Manny nodded "I agree... I wish I could give you more help but I must be going now... I might suggest, if you are given the chance, you try and recruit some help as well. It will do you no good to be outnumbered."

Tooth and Sandy nodded "thank you, Manny, I hope we see you soon" North said, leading Manny to the door, they each said goodbye before returning to the living room but not sitting down this time. Quickly deciding to leave and starting there search.

Jack woke up, without his weapon and surrounded. It took him a minute to take in the situation before he sat up straight looking around him. He was surrounded by outlaws, some new, others old. In front of him, holding his weapon was a tall man wearing a long black cloak.

"Morning Jack" the man whispered "it's good to see you survived the night."

"Who are you? What do you want?" he tried to sound and look like a threat. Except he was still shivering fiercely from the cold and in all honesty, lying on the ground wrapped in the blanket looked nothing more than a scared child.

"I hear you're quite agile, you always seem to slip past the guardians is this true?"

Jack hesitated then nodded "you heard right."

"You see, I'm interesting in eliminating those pesty guardians... all this nice people here agree with me, so we though, perhaps, you'd like to help?"

"You want me to help you 'murder' the guardians?"

"Exactly."

"I'm a thief, not a murderer."

"But your perfectly capable of being one though, and besides... I can offer you.. a home? Seems you need one" he said moving his hand, gesturing to the floor.

"I don't need anything" Jack forced himself to stand up "except for maybe my staff back" he held out his hands.

Pitch made no sign of giving it back, Jack brought his hand back down when he realized Pitch wasn't going to give it back.

"What do you want?"

"I just told you."

"I said no. That's final. Now let me go."

"Why?"

Jack glared at Pitch "because, if you don't, I'll be forced to fight you" Jack threatened.

"You have no weapon and besides, your outnumbered."

"They've all seen what I'm capable of, would you really fight me after that?" he asked looking at the outlaws around him, to his horror they nodded. His eyes widened for a second before he hid his emotions "fine... I'll just have to fight a little harder."

Pitch laughed "we'll quickly change your mind, young one" he said and was about to grab at Jack when someone called from behind them.

"Let him go, Pitch."

Pitch Black turned around and to his shock there stood a familiar face "Manny..."

"You will not touch the child, or you will have to face me."

Pitch looked confused "what is he to you? He is an outlaw, one of mine!"

"The kid seems to disagree, I say he is one of mine" Manny said, stepping forward, Pitch stepped back. He was still weak, in no state to face Manny himself.

"I had no plans to interfere, I just spoke to the guardians, they are planning to come after you. But I will not stand idly while you do anything to a mere child."

"Mere child? Like I said, he in an outlaw! What do you want with him?"

"People make mistakes, children especially, I'm sure I'll find something. Now if you have any sense you will leave, now."

Pitch looked at Jack, hesitantly, then sighed "come on, we'll get him later" he told the other, dropping Jack's staff and silently leaving. Glaring at Manny who just walked over to where Jack stood.

Jack grabbed his staff holding it close, he looked up at Manny and slowly stood up "thank you..." he whispered, placing the blankets in his bag.

"Don't thank me, I only interfered because of your lack of interest in his offer..."

"I'm not a murderer, despite rumours that may spread..."

Manny smiled at that comment "I can see that... walk with me."

Jack blinked "I-I..." he looked behind him unsure what to do "I'm not really... public..."

Manny smiled "don't worry, I know how to avoid people."

Jack hesitated before following, his staff throw carelessly over his shoulder "so um... who was that guy?" he asked "and who are you?"

Manny looked at Jack "the man, is named Pitch Black, he is a murdered, terribly good at getting people on his side as you probably noticed. He is dangerous... the guardians arrested him a long time ago but he recently escaped. It seems your ability to keep away from them had attracted his attention."

Jack smirked "as it should" he said proudly.

Manny laughed "not sure that's something to be proud of" he said, smiling all the same "I'm known as Manny, I used to be an outlaw hunter and now I train and work with them. I don't actually hunt outlaws any more which is why I did not attack Pitch back there... I trained the guardians personally."

Jack seemed to tense at the mention of him having been an outlaw hunter but even so he was impressed to hear this man had trained the powerful guardians "wow."

"I've heard of you, Bunny complain about you all the time."

Jack grinned "I think it's cause I can outrun him sometimes."

"That would do it... so... why?"

"Why? Oh well... I've got a lot of practice and long legs... not really sure..."

Manny laughed "actually, I mean, why are you an outlaw?"

"Oh I... I said earlier... I'm a thief."

"Yes, but why? You don't seem to be a bad person?"

Jack pulled his hood up, looking away "it's kinda complicated."

"Very obvious excuse" Manny said.

Jack sighed "I just... I've been at it for as long as I can remember, I can't remember anything other than it."

"Parents?"

"None."

"Home?"

"Not really..."

"So you steal for survival?"

"I guess..."

"Did you ever try to get help?"

"Not really been given the chance" he whispered "I'm kinda well know around here but... I can't bring myself to leave, I've left before... not farther then the lake."

"In the forest?"

"I kinda turned it into my home... my earliest memory was at that lake."

"Sounds like you've had a hard time."

"I'm used to it."

"You can't live like this forever though... Pitch was kinda right, when he said it was good you survive the night, some people would have died of the cold. It is bad to sleep in the cold."

"I'm used to it though."

"That's what you think, I don't think it is worth the risk."

"I haven't got a choice."

"Here, take this."

Jack looked at Manny who was holding out a letter, Jack carefully took it, looking at it, tilting his head "what is it?"

"Give it to the guardians."

"What?" Jack's eyes widened, looking up at Manny.

"Trust me."

Jack looked at Manny "you want me to go to the guardians?"

"Trust me. I need to go. Good luck."

Jack just stared wide eyes as Manny left, then he looked down at the letter, when he looked back up Manny was gone.

Jack looked back down at the letter, then to where Manny was once "trust you..." he whispered.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

Okay, this had been in my head for a long time and I had to put it into words, sorry if it seems a bit rushed. It kind of was, this will probably be very slowly updated because I have loads of stories on the go at the moment due to a bad habit of writing things the moment I think of them.

I hope you like it so far, please give me your opinion!

Also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I need to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sighed, looking at the letter once more. He couldn't bring himself to open it. He looked up, staring at the big door. He was sitting on the roof of the house facing the guardians house, usually he would stay as far away as possible but right now he was considering going up and knocking on the door.

He fought about Manny, something about him just made Jack feel safe around him, but this was a bit much, Manny said he didn't hunt outlaws himself, sending one to his old students is a completely other thing. Jack shivered at the thought of them capturing him, the though of being locked up.

He shook his head, no, he would not take the risk. He put the card back in his pocket turning away from the house he was about to jump to the next house when he heard a door open and voices and quickly got down out of view, watching the guardians.

"I say we split up, I'm obviously the best tracker but Sandy is very good too, Tooth can come with me and North should got with Sandy. Agreed?"

"Sounds fine to me" Tooth said optimistically.

Sandy nodded.

"You sure we should not take sleigh?"

"I prefer walking."

North sighed "fair enough, let's go then" North said walking of in one direction.

Sandy waved before following.

"Meet back here if we find something" Bunny shouted before leading Tooth away.

Jack raised an eyebrow, hesitated he followed North and Sandy, deciding they where less likely to catch Jack in the case that they spot him. He stayed high on the roof, silently following.

Sandy would search for clues, any sign of there enemy having been there while North asked the town people if anyone had seen the tall man with black hair. Jack watched curiously, strangely entertained by the guardian's investigation.

North sighed walking over to Sandy he was about to saying when Bunny appeared from a round a corner, running as fas as he could he was panting. Obviously pushing even his own limits "North! Sandy! Pitch... the orphanage... the orphanage is under attack, Tooth has gone on ahead we think it may be Pitch!"

Jack's eyes widened, he got up and ran, jumping form roof to roof, he made no effort to hide. Not that the guardians would notice, they where too distracted running towards the orphanage themselves.

Jack stopped as soon as the orphanage came into view, he saw children crying, running, screaming, hiding... they where scared, so very scared. Outlaws ran around, chasing them, attacking them. Suddenly the guardians appeared, trying to defend the children. But it was hard, they couldn't fight with there full strength with the children around.

Jack looked at the horrible scene, they where kidnapping the children. Sometimes they hurt the children. Jack then saw a young girl, with brown hair and brown eyes, she had her back to a wall and an outlaw stood right in front of her a horrible grin on his face.

Jack didn't even think as he jumped from the roof, he landed right between the outlaw and the girl. The outlaw was much bigger then Jack, but he was taken by surprise and as Jack hit him hard with his staff the outlaw collapsed, knocked out by the force of the wood.

For a second Jack was relieved, but then he was surrounded, the girl he had rescued hid just behind him "are you here to rescue me?" she whispered.

"Y-Yeah..." Jack replied looking around, uncertain. He struck at the first outlaw to approach him. Then, taking advantage of the gap grabbed the girl's hand and ran, he had to get the girl to safety "you any good at climbing?" he asked.

"Not really..."

"Then hold on tight" he said and suddenly he pulled her onto his back, she grabbed hold on tightly as Jack ran to a street, jumping as high as he could he jumped onto a window ledge, then to another. Usually he would just jump from wall to wall, but the extra weight made it a bit harder.

"Wow... that was amazing!" the girl shouted as Jack carefully put her down on the roof.

"Yeah" Jack said with a grin looking down "listen, I'm going to see if I can help down there, you stay here, keep low so nobody sees you and if you have trouble call, okay?"

"But... are you a guardian?"

Jack laughed at that "no, I'm... I'm not, but I am going to protect you, and hopefully the other children too, okay?"

The girl nodded "thank you."

"Don't mention it" he said with a grin and with a graceful leap he was back in the centre of chaos, fighting of outlaws trying his best to protect the left over children, which to his horror, where very few. What Pitch wanted with the children was unknown to Jack, but he could worry about that later.

He was trying to get a young boy away from an outlaw when Pitch grabbed hold of Jack's arm, Jack was about to hit him with the staff but Pitch was fast, strong, he was better then the other outlaws and before Jack knew it he was disarmed, his staff just out of his reach.

He let go of the young boy's hands "run" he whispered trying to kick at Pitch who just blocked the attacks and held Jack tightly, another outlaws grabbed the boy before he could so much as realize what was going on.

"Let them go!" Jack shouted.

"Don't think you're in any state to give orders. Someone give me some rope!" Pitch called as he held onto both Jack's wrists with one hand, placing the other hand over Jack's mouth effectively silencing the young thief.

Jack struggled but his struggles were pointless as Pitch tied his hands behind his back leading him away from the fight. Jack found himself thrown onto a wooden surface, it took him a minute to realize it was the back of a carriage.

Jack was beginning to panic as he looked at Pitch "let me go..." he whispered, sounding more like a beg than an order now.

Pitch grinned, he then stepped forward "I said you would regret your decision."

Jack tried to back away but Pitch grabbed Jack by the neck holding him up. Jack struggled, trying not to hyperventilate "please..."

Pitch looked into Jack's eyes, grinning at the fear that shone in them and the tears forming because of it. He was about to say something when a pain in his arms made him let go of the child. He flinched looking away form Jack to spot the guardians glaring at him.

"I'd let the kid go if I where you, mate" Bunny warned holding up the boomerang.

Pitch's expression darkened, he dropped Jack to the cold ground. Jack whimpered as he hit the ground, looking up to try and see what happened.

"Shouldn't you be protecting the children rather than some petty thief?"

Jack flinched at the cold words, not that anybody noticed.

"If you have enough interest in this kid to leave the battle and torment him, he probably needs us more" Bunny explained, still glaring.

Sandy nodded and pointed to Jack then in the direction of the other children. He meant to say he is also a child, although nobody seemed to actually understand what he meant.

"I heard the kid can put up a fight, is it that strange I take interest in him?"

"You want him to join you?"

"All the others did, why wouldn't he?"

"Not to sure myself, but he doesn't seem to interested. I'd argue he disagrees with you."

"That's what Manny said..." Jack whispered, catching the attention of the guardians.

"Who?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer but Pitch struck a kick to Jack's ribs making him yelp instead.

Bunny's eyes widened, angered by Pitch's action "that's it" he ran forward attacking Pitch fiercely.

Pitch dodged but only just, he looked behind him at the outlaws, groaning, he was not ready fro this yet "retreat!" he called and suddenly him and the other outlaws was gone. The Guardians tried to stop them but they couldn't do too much without threatening the children.

Bunny growled, punching a wall "I can't believe they got the children!"

"What do you think he wants with them?" Tooth looked upset.

"Hostages..." Jack whispered, a good guess, the guardians turned to look at him.

Tooth was the first to speak "you... you helped us back there, we saw you fighting?"

Jack nodded, managing to sit up "I... I do not agree with Pitch or the others, I am a thief but no murderer. Or kidnapper."

"I understand you wouldn't do that... but why interfere?"

"Well... not entirely sure... I sort of just... attacked... it was kinda instinctive, ya know? I saw this little girl being attacked and defended her... she should still be on the roof."

"Roof?"

"I wanted to get her out of the way of the fight so... roof..."

"You took a young child onto a roof?"

"Better then a battlefield!"

"I didn't mean it like that" Bunny raises his hands "it just surprises me it would occur to you."

"It's where I usually hide..."

"Yeah, we figured that out quite quick."

Jack shrugged.

"What was it you said earlier?"

"Pardon?"

"You said someone said that this morning? Or something like that."

"Manny... he called himself Manny."

"You met Manny this morning?"

Jack hesitated then nodded "he... he rescued me from Pitch, they were going to hurt me... force me to join them, or at least... I take it that was there intention... but then he came along. He gave me a letter for you guys..."

"A letter?" North raised an eyebrow.

Jack gave a small nod "I was meant to take it to you but... I kinda..."

"Where is this letter?" Bunny asked.

Jack stood up, leaning on a wall. Shaking himself he managed to get the letter to fall out of his pocket and to the ground, giving it a nudge with his feet "there you go."

North hesitantly picked it up, looking at it "definitely Manny" he said as he began to read eyes widening.

Meanwhile, Jack was trying to plan an escape route, it would be really helpful if his hands weren't tied up. Bunny was keeping a close eye on him, Tooth and Sandy seemed more interested in the letter North was reading.

When North finished the letter, he stared at Jack for a moment. Jack was looking around nervously, his intentions obvious "you are... lucky" North whispered.

Jack looked up at North "pardon?"

North handed the letter to Tooth "Manny says we must give you choice."

Jack raised an eyebrow "doesn't sound good to me... what choice?"

North couldn't help but smile at Jack's suspicion "don't worry" he said handing the letter to Tooth and Sandy "we won't be capturing you, at least not now, Manny says we can't."

"What?" Bunny turned to North, eyes widened.

"He says it would be rude, you see, Manny thinks Jack would be good to help us fight against Pitch. In fact, Manny says if you help us he will erase your criminal record."

Jack's eyes widened "what?"

"He believe this choice needs to be made without pressure, so if you choose otherwise you may leave. Go back to your old life."

Tooth looked excited after reading the letter "so his allowed to start a new life if he chooses to help?" Tooth smiled and jumped "that's great news!"

Sandy smiled up at Jack expectantly, Jack just looked shocked.

"Wait what? Your kidding right?" Bunny asked "you think he can just help us take in one criminal and forget about everything his ever done?"

"Bunny... he never did anything too bad" she pointed out.

"Nothing too bad? His been an outlaw for-"

"As long as I can remember" Jack interrupted "I know it may sound stupid but... despite all the things I've done, I never felt truly guilty and the reason for that... is because remember making the choice to love this way. As long as I can remember I've stolen and ran away for a living."

The four guardians stared at Jack, unsure what to say.

"I know it sounds selfish, but I really would like the chance to... find out if, when given the choice, which path I'd chose. I don't know if I'll chose the right one but at least... if you let me help you, I'll know I chose that path and I'll handle the consequences."

Bunny opened his mouth to say something, then stopped himself standing up straight then slumping back "fine... if Manny thinks it is a good idea then do what you want."

Jack's eyes brightened "thank you" he whispered, looking around "I'll... be right back."

Before any of the guardians could question Jack, he was gone. He ran right past them into an alley, hands still tied up, suddenly he leaped from wall to wall, onto the roof.

"Can see why Pitch would want him" North mentioned.

Bunny just grunted "this will end badly."

Tooth rolled her eyes "don't be so pessimistic, Bunny!" she shouted running and climbing onto the roof, not as impressively as Jack but still extremely fast.

She smiled when she saw Jack, he was kneeling down listening to the quick talking of a little girl, nodding and smiling at her. As she approached she heard what the child was saying.

"...the guardians where fighting the bad people away, and you where fighting too! You where so fast a-and the fairy lady was so fast and the-"

"Fairy lady?" Jack chuckled.

The girl blushed "I always call her that because she's so graceful and pretty..."

Tooth smiled, Jack smiled at the girl "makes sense to me."

The girl smiled at Jack's approving tone "you do? The other children says it's silly..."

"It's not silly at all! You've got a very good point there, I think you're very smart and brave... where you scared?"

The girl shook her head then nodded "I was a little... when I saw he tall man grab you... did he tied you up?"

Jack blinked remembering his hands he moved then awkwardly "yeah... but don't worry, the guardians go there in time..."

The girl nodded "the guardians protect us all from the bad people in the world, the murderers and kidnappers and thieves!"

Jack had to force himself to hold back a flinch at the last word, he nodded "yeah, they do."

"Would you like me to untie you? I'm good at untying knots!"

"You're free to try but... it's a very tight knot... I may need to cut it with a knife or something."

"We're not allowed to use knifes when we're not eating, there dangerous" the girl said trying to untie Jack's hands. Jack trying to turn is head enough to see her. Spotting Tooth in the process.

Tooth smiled and waved, Jack opened his mouth to reply when the girl managed to untie the rope, Jack looked at his hands surprised.

"Told you I was good with knots!"

"Very good" Jack said with a smile "hey, want to meet the fairy lady?"

The girl's eyes widened "I can?"

Jack nodded, grabbing her hand and leading her over to Tooth, the girl gasped and Tooth smiled "hello there" Tooth whispered kneeling to get closer to the girl's height.

"Hello" the little girl replied nervously.

"I'm Tooth" she said holding her hand out "what's your name?"

"Pippa" she whispered shaking Tooth's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Pippa, I see you've already met Jack... would you like to meet everyone else?"

Pippa nodded, eyes wide with wonder. Tooth smiled "I'll help you down."

"I'd prefer Jack take me."

Tooth looked surprised at first but then smiled and nodded "fair enough."

Jack approached "you sure?"

The girl nodded "you got me up here."

Jack grinned "okay then" and at that he picked her up in his arms and with a quick run he leaped, landing on the floor, the girl looked shocked for a second before laughing. Jack shook his leg which had the familiar pluralizing like pain that one got when they jumped from somewhere high, he smiled at the girl's laughter putting her down, Tooth appeared right behind him.

"Quite a show you put on there?"

"Children like that kinda thing, you know?" he said putting Pippa down who immediately run of to see the other guardians who happily greeted the one safe child.

Tooth smiled and nodded "they do, surprised you know that."

"I spend a long time watching the children."

"Why that?"

Jack looked slightly sad, he shrugged "I like them... they always seems so happy and carefree."

"It would be nice to live like that, rather than constantly running."

"I'm pretty sure me running isn't the only thing that keeps me form that life."

"Sadly, you're right... being child also means memories, wonder, hope and dreams..."

"Memories are all the same for me... can't say that there is very much that I look at with wonder... I have hope, hope to be able to live a life isn't a constant struggle... dreams... more like nightmares."

Tooth looked at Jack sadly she was about to say something when North came over "well done Jack! Child is not only safe but happy and calm... you are good with children."

"Thank you, North" Jack replied, offering a smile.

North patted Jack on back smiling "we will protect child! She is only one left after all... I say we go back to house! We could all use with food and rest before planning next move."

Jack threw his hands in his pocked and gave a small nod, Tooth sighed then smiled spotting Pippa who was talking to Sandy enthusiastically. Almost jumping up and down "it is terribly cold, I say we hurry" Tooth said leading the way.

Jack raised an eyebrow "it's quite nice weather today after last night's storm" he whispered looking up at the sky, a cold wind passed by and as he saw Toott shiver he laughed breathing in the cold air "beautiful the wind isn't it?"

Tooth gave him a small punch "come on" she said and suddenly ran on ahead, Jack followed just behind, loving the idea of chasing someone rather then being chased for a change.

** AUTHOR NOTE: **

I was surprised to find a lot more people interested in this than I expected, so yeah I decided to get the next chapter up a bit sooner. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes here.

Also quick note, I names the girl Pippa but she isn't Jack's sister or anything like that. It just felt like a suitable name. She's sort of a combination of Baby Tooth and Pippa, or at least that is the plan, she probably won't be of much important. More thant anything she's just there to help with character development on the guardians and Jack.

Although seeing as I haven't got much planned out so far, anything could happen.

Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack reached the well known home of the guardians way before Tooth, despite her having a lead start. Jack looked up at it, he'd never actually gotten this close, he began to try and count the floors, but gave up after about three not able due to the strange architecture. Jack wondered if it classified as a house or perhaps a mansion or even a castle with it's massive size.

Tooth reached him minutes later laughing "you're sure fast."

Jack blinked, looking away from the house and into the purple eyes of the guardian "yeah..." he smiled "I've learned a lot of tricks throughout the years."

"Like?" Tooth asked with a smirk.

Jack chuckled "like... taking your shoes of."

Tooth blinked surprised "is that why you always have bare feet?"

Jack hesitated, in reality it was because shoes where a bit big to steal but going bare feet did help him run faster so instead he nodded "course. Shoes are tight and horrible and besides, it's easier to jump as well and when you spend most of your time jumping from roof to roof you can't risk a bad jump," a broken leg meant no way of fleeing, which meant no stealing, which meant no food.

"Have you ever fallen of a roof?" Tooth asked, knocking on the door despite the fact it was her own home, it was quicker to just let the workers open it.

"Lots of times."

Tooth was slightly surprised she turned to look at Jack "did it... hurt?" she whispered hesitantly.

Jack looked thoughtful, recalling the memories, finally he shrugged and nodded "few broken bones but I was lucky, never got too serious" he said as if he didn't care "but that doesn't happen any more," he added quickly seeing her slightly horrified expression.

Tooth frowned, she would have said something had the doors not opened making her turn and sigh, she nodded to the young women who had opened the door gesturing for Jack to come in. The lady looked at Jack surprised, she knew of the young thief, Jack gave her an awkward smile. The lady seeing the lovely smile and beautifully white teeth couldn't help but smile back.

"Leave the door open, the others will be here shortly," Tooth said leading Jack further into the house.

Jack followed, as Tooth opened another door exiting the hall, Jack gasped grabbing hold of the wall for support, the world spun and he closed his eyes tightly. Tooth turned eyes widening she was by Jack's side instantly "Jack? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Jack opened his eyes and looked up at Tooth still holding onto the wall, he took a deep breath and stood up straight, nodding "I-I... just..." he sounded uncertain, maybe slightly embarrassed.

Tooth tilted her head, giving him a questioning look and not letting go of Jack in case he fell again.

"It's just... so hot" he finally admitted, embarrassed.

Tooth blinked and held her hand out as if trying to measure the heat, she gasped when she realized "of course! You're not used to being... inside..." she felt slightly stupid saying the last bit, but it was the only way to say it really.

Jack laughed "I know, pathetic, but... it's nice, the heat... I mean... I'm not used to it and it's a bit overwhelming but... I bet I'd like it... if I was used to it" Jack was mumbling, not used to holding conversations and less one's that would seem awkward to the normal social person.

Tooth laughed at Jack's mumbling "would you like me to open a window for you?" she offered softly.

Jack gave a small nod "if it doesn't bother any of you."

"Oh Bunny will most definitely complain but don't worry, he'll complain about anything."

Jack smiled and nodded "okay, if you're sure."

Tooth led Jack to the living room, standing close in case Jack needed support again. The living room was big, with many sofas, a fireplace, some tables, big windows with curtains pulled. The floor was carpet and Jack had to admit, it felt very nice on his cold feet.

Tooth led him to the sofa nearest the window and went to open the window wide "better?" she asked sitting down next to him, removing one coat but deciding to leave a few layers more than usual on to make up for the cold wind.

Jack nodded "much... sorry" he added.

Tooth just smiled "it's not like you chose to live the way you do."

Jack nodded "I sure hope not."

"Hope not?" Tooth asked confused.

Jack sighed "I don't really remember that far back" he said with a shrug.

"Oh... I see" this information made guilt take up residence in the back of Tooth's mind. She could hear the guardians entering and knew they would be there soon and was certain Jack would not answer any more questions once the others where there, so quickly she asked the questions that had bothered her the most "how... old are you?"

Jack looked up at her, surprised by the questions he furrowed his brows in confusion then sighed seeing no bad that could come from answering the questions "fourteen... I think. I don't know exactly what they my birthday was but... I remember how old I was in my youngest memory and just sort of count the Christmases or Easters that go by."

"We've been chasing you down since you where... seven then?" the realisation seemed to genuinely hurt Tooth who looked at the child with regretful eyes.

Jack looked away and nodded "it's all I've ever known."

Tooth grabbed Jack's hand opening her mouth to say something important, Jack looked into her eyes. Tooth saw the child like confusion in big blue eyes, she wondered how confusing things must have been for the child, age seven, stealing for survival and fleeing for his freedom. Her eyes filled with tears, but before she could say anything, the guardians where there.

Bunny shivered "close the window will ya?" he groaned.

"It is nice and warm here?" North asked Pippa who smiled and nodded.

"Thank you very much."

Sandy smiled then looked at Tooth and Jack questioningly. Tooth sighed letting go of Jack's hands "I'll talk to you later, okay?" she whispered so only he could hear before turning to speak to the others "Jack needs the window open!" she scolded Bunny leaping of the sofa and over to where Bunny stood, so gracefully it almost looked like she flew.

"What do ya mean 'he needs the window open'?"

"He's not used to the heat, he almost collapsed!" Tooth sounded angry at Bunny.

Bunny, feeling offended and taking Tooth's anger as an insult stood up tall growling "so?"

"'So'? What do you mean 'so'?" Tooth asked fists clenches "if your cold go get a coat or go to another room!"

"If his hot, send him outside to wait in the snow!"

Tooth's eyes widened "what did you say?!"

"You heard me" Bunny said coldly, looking over to Jack who looked uncertain, almost confused "will keep the kid from stealing anything."

Jack seemed hurt by this and stood up, he was about ready to leave, even though he knew Bunny was the only one who wanted him gone, the heat was uncomfortable enough and he felt awkward. North placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder "Bunny, Tooth is right, boy is helping us, do not act like enemy" he said with his thick Russian accent.

Pippa seeing Jack's expressions ran to his side, grabbing his hand "do you want to go outside?" she asked tilting her head "I'll come with you if you do... I'm not used to it being this warm either."

Jack blinked down at her then smiled "no I'm fine" he said sitting down, Pippa climbed onto the sofa to sit next to him. Cuddling up close "don't you want to sit nearer the fire?" Jack asked, obviously worried.

"No, I want to sit with you" she said looking up at him "you saved me."

Jack's eyes filled with tears for a second and he smiled at Pippa, nodding "thanks..."

Pippa cuddle up to him "don't worry, I don't care if you're a thief... you're not really a bad person, you know that right? You've just had a bad life. It's not the same thing," she whispered, she said it like it was something normal and unimportant, but the words where well though out, and Sandy who stood close by, smiled at them.

Tooth and Sandy sat on the sofa closest to Jack and Pippa. North on an armchair also nearby and Bunny as far away as possible and nearer the fire.

North shook his head disapprovingly at Bunny "don't worry Jack, Bunny is harsh but he is nice really you will get used to his grumpiness soon."

"I don't really blame him..." Jack whispered.

"Well I do, he should know better" Tooth complained.

Jack couldn't help but smile at how most of the guardians took his side, he looked at Pippa who seemed to be falling asleep by his side. North smiled as well "children are very cute, right?"

Jack nodded "most of the time..."

"Most? When are they not cute?" Tooth asked.

Jack grinned "I'm sure you guys found me real cute when I started of."

"Actually, we did! Or I did at least, I remember mentioning it to North the first time I saw you... I thought you where far to adorable to be a criminal!" she shouted out excitedly, her hands together, she had jumped of her chair. Everyone but Bunny laughed.

"Yeah we would have probably gotten him if it weren't for that" Bunny complained "but no, we had to be careful and double check!"

"I have no regrets," Tooth whispered to Jack who grinned in reply.

Sandy who heard chuckled silently, nodding in agreement. Bunny growled turning away and back to the fire seeing he was outnumbered. North chuckled "so what is the plan?"

Tooth sat back down "hmm..."

Jack cuddled Pippa close pulling his feet onto the sofa, crossing his legs. His feet where beginning to feel strange, he was so used to the numbness that the cold caused, he wriggled his toes looking at them confused.

"Jack have you any ideas?" North asked making Jack looked up surprised.

"Oh... um... how about..." he looked thoughtful "we should probably go after the criminal first, I mean the lesser one's, seeing as Pitch has recruited so many it may be best to weaken his army. And seeing as when criminal form gangs they become more careless since they think someone has there back... it is a good time to attack."

"Very vague... but still good plan, we will split split up into three groups. Two groups of two who will go search for criminal and someone who must stay and protect last child."

Tooth was about to volunteer to go with Jack when Sandy jumped up pulling at Jack's sleeve, Jack looked at him surprised "what is it?" he whispered.

Sandy pointed to himself, then to Jack then to the window, Jack smiled "okay, I'm going with Sandy."

North smiled and nodded "Tooth would you like to stay with child first? We will of course switch around."

Tooth looked down at Pippa and smiled, nodding "sure" she said taking Jack's place next to her as Jack stood up next to Sandy.

"Okay! Bunny we have mission! We meet back here in three hours!"

Jack and Sandy both nodded at once, then smiled at each other, Sandy gestured with his hands for Jack to follow and then jumped out the window, Jack happily complied especially when Sandy climbed up onto the roofs.

Sandy once on the roof looked to Jack gesturing for him to lead the way, Jack smiled seeing how Sandy trusted him "criminal usually hang around alleyways usually the older one's, the less people that go the better. So we should head out to the older side of town."

Sandy nodded and again gestured for Jack to lead the way. The boy nodded and holding his staff tightly began to jump from roof to roof with such agility he had to stop many times to check Sandy was still there and wait for him to catch up.

They made there way into they alleyways of the city, Sandy uncertain, keeping his eyes on the shadows. Jack on the other hand, walked as peacefully as if he where walking down the hall of his own home, which in a way, he was.

"Listen carefully, they shouldn't be that hard to hear" Jack said calmly, his hands in his pocket as he walked down the alley.

Sandy followed just behind, listening carefully although all he heard was there footsteps echoing around them, Sandy frowned and looked up at Jack who seemed to hear perfectly. Probably used to the echoes that the dark alleys brought with them.

Jack led Sandy a small distance before pausing and gesturing for Sandy to hide. At first Sandy was going to ask why but seeing Jack's expressions decided to do as he was told, few minutes later a group of around five people came round the corner, two women and three men.

Jack who had been holding his staff defensively lowered it when he saw them, they stopped for a second before one of them grinned "Jack... long time no see, though you found a new home away from this part of town."

"I had, but... you know how the old saying goes 'nothing good ever lasts'."

"Too true young man... so back to hiding in the shadows."

"I guess so... say have any of you guys heard about this new gang, the one led by some guy named Pitch?"

"Pitch... Pitch Black?"

"That's the one."

One of the women growled "what is it to you, Jack? You're a loner!"

"I am, and I plan to stay that way. But you guys aren't, I'd expect you would take interest in this group... maybe even join?" he was trying to sound factual but let a tiny bit of coldness slip into his last few words "so, heard of it?"

"Smart kid... yeah we're a part of it, almost everyone is now, ya know? You should consider Jack, it would be a shame if you were to be left behind, you're one of the more talented of us."

"I think I'll take my chances... but I may reconsider, of course it's hard when I know near to nothing about this gang, so... what do you guys know about them? Must be a lot if you chose to join."

"Well... we know that Pitch is an extremely powerful criminal who has done some amazing stuff, we also know he was caught by the guardians..."

"That's nice and all, but that's info about the leader not about the gang."

One of the men shrugged "well the gang works around the leader ya know?"

"Sounds a bit... unbalanced, aren't gangs like one for all and all for one?"

"Coming from the kid who just yesterday sacrificed two of his own to save himself."

Jack laughed "they weren't of my own, and nor are you."

"You always say that, always have... do you know what will happen the day they capture you, after our gang leave you behind?" a man approached Jack.

Jack stood his ground glaring up.

"Well do you?" he asked and grinned "of course you don't! You're just a kid, always have been! And chances are, you still will be the day you die. You know ho you'll die? Frost."

"I don't know the future, nor do you."

The man stood right in front of Jack glaring down at him "you'll die alone, in some prison cell crying out for the parents you never had, and nobody, will ever, remember you."

They glared at each other for a few second, until Jack sighed looking down. The man grinned "that's right Fro-" he didn't even finished his sentence before a hard wooden staff threw him against a wall, knocking him out cold.

"You're wrong" Jack whispered looking up at the rest of the gang which where staring down at him shocked "so, all for one and one for all, that's how you guys roll, so come at me!"

This challenge knocked the other out of there faze, all at once they attacked. Jack would have yawned had he had the time, instead he fought. Dodging two punched and knocking another boy out by again throwing him against a wall.

He got hit by a harsh kick to the ribs but was rescued by Sandy who by this point had come out of hiding. Jack gave Sandy a thank you smile as he knocked a girl out. Jack knocked the last two out both at once with a swipe of his staff and a kick each to the stomach.

Sandy tied them all up with some ripe he probably always held on him before going over to Jack. Wishing he could speak he grabbed Jack's hand looking up at him worriedly, tilting his head.

"I'm fine" Jack replied to the unasked questions "he just took me by surprise, threw the air outa' ma lungs, ya know?"

Sandy frowned but nodded, knowing they didn't have the time to argue now, he was going to ask Jack to get the police but realized before doing so how badly that could end so instead he asked him to go get North and Bunny, who, most likely had not yet caught anybody.

Jack surprisingly, understood with no trouble and nodded "get, North and Bunny, kay, I'll be right back."

Sandy smiled as Jack jumped up onto the roofs with no trouble what so ever. Jack had no trouble tracking down the two guardians, at first he remained on the roof watching them, before he remembered he was not there to study his enemies but to get his allied.

With a single carefully jump he leaped down, nearly getting hit by a boomerang "nice to see you" he whispered as he watched the boomerang fly back to Bunnymund.

"Didn't realize it was you" Bunny mumbled putting his weapon back.

"If only we'd had the same problem when I was running from you" Jack said with a grin.

North frowned at the bickering "where is Sandy?" he asked.

"With the bad guys, he sent me to go get you."

"And you understood?" Bunny asked.

"Ain't that complicated."

Bunny raised an eyebrow as if about to say something but North laughed "you are talented, Jack, lead the way, we must hurry if Sandy is waiting" he said happily.

Jack nodded and quickly jumped from wall to wall back onto the roof, followed by Bunny and North followed them from bellow. Soon they reached where Sandy was waiting for them, the outlaws where still unconscious.

"How did you get this many people so fast?" North asked bewildered.

Sandy pointed to Jack who sighed "I told you before, gangs, careless and stupid, it's why I chose to be a loner."

"They lack teamwork?"

"Teamwork is overrated."

"But we are working as team, Jack."

"Because it is what I need to do. Not because it is my choice. After this is over I go back to being a loner."

Sandy and North looked at each other, doubtful. Sandy liked the kid, and didn't like the idea of the kid going back to the lonely life that the streets offered him after this was over. Despite this life he had proven himself good with children and other people. He understood Sandy, earned Tooth's trust instantly and had no trouble speaking with children. Yet he was and always has been... a loner.

"Good riddance**" **Bunny mumbled crossing his arms.

Jack just grinned "so anyway, I'm guessing you need to deliver them to the police and stuff?" Jack asked leaning on his staff.

North nodded "we can't just leave them here, they'll escape."

"Yeah, I get it... well, in all honesty I've had experience with the police so, I might go see if I can catch some more while you do that."

"You think we're just gonna let you wonder of on yer own? No way mate!"

"Bunny is right Jack, it is dangerous, Pitch is already interested in you."

"Trust me North, I'm the oldest outlaw out here, I know these streets like the palm of my hand, no one is gonna capture me on my own territory."

Sandy touched his ribs, Jack sighed "I messed that up a but but don't worry, if I get into any trouble, I'll shout, sound good?"

North and Sandy looked at each other frowning, leaving Jack alone seemed like a bad idea but he was used to it. Finally they sighed and nodded "Bunny will surely hear, but be careful and if you see it is loosing battle do not hesitate to flee."

"I always flee" Jack reminded him with a grin before turning around "besides, I won't get into any trouble."

Sandy raised his hands making Jack stop then he threw some rope to Jack, making a gesture as if to tie a knot. Jack nodded "okay, I'll tie them up, don't worry."

"Be back at house in three hours, okay?"

"No problem."

"If you're not there we will search for you!"

"I'll be there, don't worry!"

"Stop worrying and help me with this lost, will ya!" Bunny shouted angrily.

North frowned but nodded, between the three of them there was not much trouble in getting them to the police station and collecting the money, which Sandy decided most of was going to Jack seeing as he did most of the work and it would take a way a good part of the need for stealing.

Jack made his way though the dark, cold and quiet streets, staff at hand, listening carefully, within three hours he had knocked out, tied up and hidden away in a dark corner over thirty outlaws and was proudly making hi way back to the guardian's house when something hit him from the right making him yelp in pain and fall of the roof he was on.

He hit the ground hard and curled up into a small ball letting out a whimper of pain as he grabbed his side feeling for any broken bones. But before he could fully check his wound he let out another yelp as something hit him again, this time he looked up, eyes widening as he spotted Pitch.

Pitch grinned at the familiar fear in the child's eyes, he knelt down "I see you've been busy today, weakening my army haven't you?"

Jack opened his mouth to scream out but Pitch was quick to silence him stuffing some old material in his mouth, Jack coughed, or tried to at least. Pitch grinned grabbing Jack by the neck and holding him up against the wall. Grinning at Jack's fearful expression as he looked around himself searching for an escape.

"I was hesitant about attacking you a third time... I think the guardians will definitely begin to look into my motived at this point... clearly to have such interest in this one kid can't be simply due to speed... but not even you know my true motived now do you?"

Jack looked up at Pitch then away as if searching for someone.

"There not coming Jack, not yet, it's not even been three hours yet, two minutes to go until they start worrying before coming to search for you... but by that point all there will be is a blood stained hoodie and a beautifully written letter."

Jack looked up at Pitch once more, this time he tried to punch Pitch but Pitch grabbed his hands holding them tightly above his head "don't bother, I have rope with me for if I need it" Pitch warned with a grin, Jack looked away again, clearly uncomfortable.

Pitch looked at the kid carefully "skinny... can't be sure but I suspect if I were to remove you're hoodie I would be able to see your bones, and from what I can see of you're skin you're probably covered in scars... you're clearly way too pail, not too surprising considering the climate though... there's clear sign of frostbite on your hands, you've adapted to the cold quite well but not completely... you're pitiful" Pitch stated looking at Jack's tearful eyes.

Suddenly the sadness and fear transformed into rage, it happened so quick Pitch didn't have a chance to react as Jack kicked him hard in the chest making him drop the boy, Jack landed on his legs and ran out of Pitch's reach pulling the materiel out of his mouth he let out a loud scream before grabbing his staff and preparing to fight.

Pitch growled "bloody brat" he said as he tried to grab at Jack who dodged with ease and hit Pitch with the staff, Pitch was clearly acting more hastily due to the rage Jack had caused him.

"Not my fault you're as useless as the other outlaws!" Jack shouted as he dodged a well aimed swing of Pitch's scythe before trying to lure Pitch onto the roofs, it failed as Pitch swing his scythe all around and nearly hit Jack from behind.

But it won some time and within only a few minutes the guardians had found the two still fighting "Pitch!" North shouted looking angry.

Jack smiled "we outnumber you now!" he shouted at Pitch with a smirk.

Pitch glared at Jack but then grinned slipping his hand into an inner pocked of his cloak, Jack saw this and gasped as he saw him pull out a dart "watch out!" he shouted turning when Pitch threw it, only to see how it missed all of them.

Jack blinked confused then gasped "Jack!" he heard the guardians shout as he fell to his knees, he moved his hand to his side to find Pitch's scythe, it wasn't too deep but Pitch could still push it deeper if he wished to.

"A distraction..." Jack whispered eyes on the ground.

"Clever, but a bit later" Pitch said happily, grinning "now, one step forward and the kid dies."

"You wouldn't..." Tooth looked horrified, eyes wide watching as Jack tried his best to pull away only to have the scythe pushed in further.

"You know very well I would."

"What do you want?" North asked, he wanted to keep his eyes on Jack but knew better as he instead glared at Pitch.

"Let me think... what is the value of this kid... fast, talented..."

Bunny growled "his a thief, one of yours, you said so earlier."

Pitch laughed "it's funny how you're the only one of the guardians to doubt his value" Pitch said looking at Bunny "go on then."

"Go on and what?" Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"Stepper forward, he had no value to you, there by it shouldn't bother you if I kill him."

Tooth and North both looked at Bunny fearful, Sandy was the only one who knew Bunny wasn't capable of doing it. He was also the only one who seemed to have gone missing at some point, not standing by the other's side. Of course Pitch had not noticed.

Bunny growled but then took a step back "I didn't say he has no value" he whispered coldly, then he moved his eyes to Jack who's eyes where wide and filled with shock, he hadn't expected Tooth or Sandy to stay still, less Bunny.

Suddenly Jack let out a screech of pain, but not because Pitch had pushed the scythe in further, Pitch had dropped the scythe, the movement had hurt Jack but now he was free and quickly pulled away.

The guardians smiled and looked over to Pitch to see Sandy holding Pitch still with his whips form behind, Pitch growled "Sanderson..."

Sandy was glaring obviously angered by Pitch's actions, he shook his head disapprovingly and fought against Pitch, doing his scythe and attacking with his whips. At first, Sandy was winning, but it all went wrong when he decided to take a chance and turn to see if Jack was okay. Pitch was fast, faster than any of them could remember and suddenly Sandy gasped falling to his knees as a dagger Pitch had pulled out of his pocket was thrust into his back.

Pitch grinned, he would have pulled the dagger up to the man's heart and killed him had Jack's heart piercing scream not distracted him "Sandy! No!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and before any of the guardians could hold back the already injured kid, he had his staff and he attacked.

He pushed Pitch away from Sandy with force, Pitch's eyes widened he tried to fight back but Jack dodged every attack without even the need to block as he swung his staff hitting Pitch every time. Anger shone in his eyes and Pitch knew he was fighting a losing battle when he was thrown against a wall and Jack held up his staff to attack once more.

Pitch threw a dart at Jack like he had before at the guardians, Jack dodged but the few second it took for him to react served as an escape for Pitch who seemingly vanished into the shadows, leaving Jack to gasp for breath and then collapsed from loss of blood.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jack finally woke up, it was middle of the night two days after the attack. The first thing he felt was the horrible pain in his side, he whimpered as he moved his hand over to it eyes opening when he felt the bandages wrapped around him. He quickly sat up, looking around.

He was in a big room with white beds, there was a fire lit that both warmed and lit up the room. He was in the bed nearest the window which was slightly ajar letting him breath calmly. It took Jack a good five minutes to remember what had happened and when he did he was quick to stand up, about to run to the door when he spotted Sandy.

"Sandy?" he whispered softly as he made his way to the bed nearest the door where the man slept, he knelt down next to the bed looking at him carefully, Sandy was breathing okay but seemed terribly pail.

Jack felt tears fill his eyes, he quickly whipped them away when he heard footsteps approaching, he looked up as the door opened and a sleepy looking Tooth peered into the room, at first panicking seeing Jack's bed empty then calming as she spotted Jack next to Sandy.

"Jack... what are you doing out of bed?" she whispered carefully coming into the infirmary closing the door quietly behind her before going over to see Jack.

"Will he be okay?" Jack whispered, looking up at Tooth hopefully. Tooth couldn't help but smile at the fear in the blue eyes, the way Jack worried over Sandy's well being was so sweet.

"He's going to be fine, just needs some rest, same as you" she whispered taking Jack by the hand "you took quite a hit, two ribs broken and the loss of blood made you faint, we where scared for you" she added the last bit hesitantly.

"It wasn't that bad... I just..." he searched for an excuse.

Tooth smiled "I know, you're strong but... you still need to rest" she said as she carefully helped Jack up and over to the bed where he curled up into under the sheets "comfortable?"

"I've never slept in a bed before... or not that I can remember..."

"Is it nice?"

Jack nodded "very... soft and warm..." he whispered.

Tooth frowned sadly at Jack as she grabbed a glass of milk from the table "here" she said handing it to Jack who sat up and drank it without questioning.

"Thank you" he said when he was finished holding it out to Tooth.

Tooth took it and carefully placed it down "tomorrow I'll bring you breakfast... do me a favour and don't tell the others I saw you tonight, they'll have a right go at me if they found out I found you awake and didn't wake them."

Jack smiled and nodded "your secrets safe with me" he replied lying down and quickly falling to sleep. Tooth stayed and watched for a few more minutes before getting up and leaving.

The next morning Jack didn't want to wake up. Usually the moment he awakened he'd be up and gone, needing to stretch his back and get warmed up, but apparently sleeping in a bed made you more lazy and Jack did after all deserve to be a bit lazy after the fight he had taken part in a few days ago, of course Tooth didn't agree.

"Jack, it's morning... you need to eat something or you'll be hungry later" she said happily as she ran her fingers though the kids snow white hair.

Jack let out a small whimper before looking up at Tooth with big blue eyes past long black eyelashes, Tooth smiled, curled up in the big bed with the thick bed sheets Jack looked so much like a child. Tooth frowned, a small skinny and weak child who shouldn't be fighting of bad guys.

"You can close the window if you want... I think I can take the heat now" Jack whispered as he sat up.

Tooth shook her head "the doctor said it would probably take you at least a few weeks to get used to it, besides, the fresh air is healthy for anyone."

Jack's eyes widened "there was a doctor?" he sounded and looked shocked, obviously he did not go for weekly doctor visits.

"Of course," Tooth whispered "you fainted from loss of blood, what did you expect us to just bandage you up and hope for the best?"

"It's what I usually do... except without the bandages."

Tooth sighed shaking her head "I know..." she whispered more to herself then to Jack, then she turned and grabbed a tray that she had placed on the side carefully placing it on Jack's knee "I got you some breakfast" she said with a small smile.

Jack looked at it, eyes widening, it was a big a breakfast with a warm bowl of porridge, a cup of hot milk and an apple "is it all for me?" he asked.

"Of course..."

"If I don't eat it all now can I save some for later?"

Tooth blinked and felt tears fill her eyes at the question "Jack you don't need to save any for later... if you want more food later I'll give it to you, don't worry..."

"But I mean real later... like... after Pitch is sorted, that way I won't need to steal anything."

A few tears escaped Tooth's eyes "Jack..."

"Why are you crying?" Jack looked worried "is it something I said? I'm sorry... I won't save any for later if you don't want me to. It doesn't matter..."

"Jack... just... don't worry, we'll figure something out" Tooth whispered, not sure how or what but knowing that she wouldn't be the only one who would be against letting the kid just go back to his old life after this.

Jack frowned unsure what exactly Tooth meant but he nodded all the same "okay, thank you."

"Now eat up, okay?"

Jack nodded "thanks."

"I'm going to get Bunny and North, okay?"

Jack nodded, eating his porridge happily. Tooth sighed one last time before leaving the infirmary to go find the others.

"North? Bunny?" Tooth opened the door to the dining room where the other two guardians were eating there breakfast.

"Tooth! You nearly miss breakfast!" North shouted gesturing to the seat next to his for Tooth to sit down at.

Tooth shook her head "I'm not very hungry" she whispered sadly "Jack is awake, I already took him breakfast I though you two may want to see him after you finish eating."

Bunny looked up pushing his plate of food away he stood up "why didn't ya tell us earlier? I need to talk to the kid!"

"Bunny... it isn't his fault what happened to Sandy!"

"I never said anything about Sandy!" Bunny shouted defensively.

"Yeah but you've been mean to the kid since he got here and don't tell me you never though about it."

"I did at some point but I ain't no idiot, the kid saves Sandy's life! I wanted to ask him where he learned to fight like that, it's a compliment..."

"If you say anything to hurt-"

"Tooth!" Bunny interrupted her then sighed, looking sad "listen, I know I was mean before, and I don't fully trust the kid but... he has proven, even to me, that he's worth a shot. I just want to check his okay... he was pretty beaten."

Tooth's expression softened "okay."

Bunny smiled "don't worry, you enjoy you're breakfast" he said leaving the room.

Tooth sighed and looked over to North "do you think he is telling the truth?"

"Of course Tooth, Bunny was very impressed by Jack's skills, I think Bunny is excited to have Jack on our team although I doubt he will say it."

Tooth smiled "he is so prideful."

"But that is good sometimes."

Tooth nodded "he protects our pride as well... I hope he will protect Jack's too eventually."

North shrugged "we should concentrate on Pitch first."

Bunny reached the door to the infirmary and taking a deep breath so Jack could not tell he had run there opened the door "Jack?" he whispered.

Jack was just putting the tray his breakfast had been on back on the table "here" he replied.

Bunny entered slowly taking a look at the tray "yummy?"

Jack nodded "it's the most yummiest thing I've ever eaten!"

"That's a bit sad, don't ya think mate?" Bunny asked sitting down on the end of the bed.

Jack frowned and looked at the tray "I don't think so, it was very nice."

Bunny smiled and shook his head "Tooth's right about ya mate."

"What about me?" Jack asked tilting his head slightly questioningly.

"Nothing, so how ya feeling?"

"Good" Jack said, moving his hand over his wound he gave it a small squeeze.

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Doesn't it hurt?"

Jack shrugged "a little."

"Then why would you do it ya gumby?"

Jack put his hands on his knee "okay... I won't do it then."

"Good."

There was an awkward silence as Bunny hesitated before speaking "listen, Jack" this got the kids attention "ya know what I said earlier about ya? I'm sorry about that... I just... I didn't really trust ya... ya know?"

Jack nodded "don't worry about it, I never expected any of ya to trust me... I didn't trust you guys when I got the letter so I guess, we're even?"

Bunny grinned "I guess so."

"So... what's the plan?"

"What plan?"

"Pitch, ya know, that's why I'm here. Don't tell me you ain't planned out what we're doing next yet?"

"Well we where more worried about weather you and Sandy where gonna survive the night to be perfectly honest" Bunny said crossing his arms "but we have kept up with your plan, taken down nowhere near as many as you did that first day though" he gave Jack a strange look as he said the last bit.

"What?" Jack asked seeing the look.

"It's just... I never though you were a fighter, ya know? You never fought before."

Jack shrugged "well... all though I hate to admit it, I ain't the best at making friends and when you live on the streets, you gotta learn to defend yourself or dead meat."

"So... you learnt all that... on your own?"

"Most of it, I've had a bit of help, watching the others does help and I've made trades in exchange for lessons before."

"I see... well it was very impressive... perhaps once this is over you can show me some of does moves and I'll show you some of mine."

Jack grinned and nods "sounds good."

Bunny smiled at the kid then frowned "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You're definitely feeling okay?"

"Yeah, course... why?"

"It's just, you were practically stabbed, you couldn't keep consciousness from the amount of blood you lost, some ribs broken... and you're body was obviously already beaten enough from before hand yet you just... it's as if you don't feel any pain."

"Pain is just a feeling that can be blocked out with enough effort."

"That's bad Jack, perhaps now you have no need to feel the pain but... it means you don't know what's wrong with you, what if you fell ill."

Jack shook his head "what if I get ill? Even if I knew exactly what was wrong with me what am I to do about it? Go buy some medicine? Get a doctor?"

Bunny flinched at the words "Jack..."

"I didn't mean it like that" he whispered seeing Bunny flinch "I just mean... I'd much rather just, block it out, ya know?"

"But soon things will be different... you will be able to just go see a doctor, so ya need to learn to stop blocking it out. You understand right?" Bunny tried to sound soft like Tooth.

Jack shook his head and pulled his legs close, cuddling them. The sheets fell of him not that he seemed to care, Bunny flinched at how skinny the kid was, how small he looked "it's not that simple."

"What isn't?"

"You and Tooth and I'm guessing the others too... act like after this is over everything is just going to be better" Jack whispered looking out the window "but that's not true is it? Perhaps one day I will be but... when this finished I'll be nowhere near the day when I can just go see a doctor or something..."

"But Jack... why not?"

Jack shook his head "you're blind... I'm sorry but you are, just leave it" he stood up "where are my clothes?"

"What?"

"My clothes? I want to get dressed."

"Why?"

"So we can get on with this. You said yourself you've not taken down many outlaws, it sounds like we need to get a move on."

"Jack, you're in no state to fight."

Jack grinned "I'm in perfect state to fight, look at me!" he gestured with his hands "perfect."

"Jack, lie down, I'm going to change your bandages."

"What? But I'm fine!"

"Jack, I said lie down."

"No. The longer I stay put the more time Pitch has to plan and build an army up!"

"Yeah and the sooner you leave the more likely you are to fall down with one hit and force me to carry you back here again."

"I never forced you to carry me back here."

"So you wanted me to just leave you out there on the street?"

"Why not? I can look after myself" Jack said defiantly, crossing his arms.

"You took two days to wake up, lying in a warm bed with medical treatment, you think you would have survived out there in the cold?"

"I'm sure I would of."

Bunny laughed sarcastically "listen kid, people die every day of the cold, people die of loss of blood, people die from starvation... you think you can take on all does stuff alone out there."

"I'm used to does sort of stuff and I'm not dead yet."

"Yeah well... even if you did have a chance at survival, Pitch would have gotten at ya."

"But he wouldn't have hurt me."

"What?"

"He wants me to join him, had he found me alone like that chances are I would have been safer with him."

"Are you saying you wish Pitch had taken ya instead?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Sounded like it ta me" Bunny growled and stepped closer.

Jack didn't back away and glared right back at him "perhaps you should get you're hearing checked then."

Bunny was about to say something else when the door slammed open revealing North who had obviously finished his breakfast and come to see how Jack was doing. Jack blinked his anger vanishing as he looked at North with big blue eyes, Bunny's anger was also quick to vanish as he remembered how the argument had initiated.

"What is going on?" North asked, frowning at the sight.

"Jack" Bunny replied "he refuses to rest!"

North frowned "Jack, it is important you rest, you have yet to recover."

"I've already rested, I'm better now. I need to get back to work!"

"See? He has no common sense!"

"Bunny-"

"It's dangerous!"

"It was dangerous before too!"

"Now it's even more dangerous!"

"Silence!" North shouted, the two obeyed looking up at the big man.

North sighed "Jack, you can fight Pitch but first you must rest, you don't have to stay long but doctor will need to take a look at you first, safety is always first!"

Jack sighed, Bunny grinned "fine. But I will not be held at fault for any power Pitch gains during this time!"

"We never said you would, mate."

Jack crossed his arms "and I'm not seeing any stupid doctor."

"What?" Norths shouted louder then he meant to "why not?"

"Because it's a waist of time and besides, I've never seen a doctor in my life, I'm not starting now."

Bunny rolled his eyes "well if you don't want to see a doctor than you gonna have to stay in bed longer" he said shrugging.

"Why?"

"Because it takes longer to recover without proper medical attention."

"But I don't need it."

"Coming from the kid that has been unconscious for the last two days."

Jack looked away, crossing his arms looking like he was going to cry. Bunny frowned "Jack... Jack, what's wrong now?"

Jack didn't look at either of them "nothing."

Bunny growled placing a hand on Jack's shoulder "listen kid, I know you're not used to company. But if you don't start acting a bit more friendly you're going to have trouble."

"Yeah, cause your acting so friendly."

Bunny's expressions softened he pulled Jack close "come on, lie down, you need to rest."

"But I just woke up!" Jack complained and tried to get away from Bunny who laughed as he held the kid down with ease.

"You know you're a lot less strong then I expected."

"Didn't you just say I'm still weak from an attack?"

"Still, I doubt you've ever been a state when you weren't weakened by something, hunger, cold... you should probably take better care of yerself kiddo, infirmary is no where near as comfortable."

"I think it's comfortable."

Bunny nodded "you would, but eventually you'll see what I mean."

"Doubt that."

"Go to sleep."

"But-"

"Or I go get the doctor."

Jack glared at Bunny before pulling the sheets completely over his head and closed his eyes.

"Night Jack" Bunny said.

"Rest well" North said before they both left the room, letting Jack fall into a deep sleep.

The next day Jack was left in the infirmary with Pippa. The guardians, apart from Sandy, where out doing there job, following some instructions Jack had given him.

"Look Jack, I did a drawing" Pippa said holding up the colourful piece of paper.

"Well done, it's beautiful" Jack said with a smile from his bed.

"It's for you, it's a get better card" she said giving it to Jack who smiled.

"Thank you, I'll treasure it forever."

Pippa smiled and began to draw another picture "I'm going to make one for Sandy too."

"That's sweet, I'm sure he'll be happy."

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Jack laughed "who told you that?"

"Bunnymund did, he said if you didn't rest more he was going to get a doctor around."

"He is so annoying."

"In a good way do?"

Jack smiled "I guess, I've never really had someone worry about me, I guess it's just normal."

Pippa stood up and cuddled Jack "I worry about you too."

"Thanks."

"No you sleep."

Jack laughed "okay, don't leave the infirmary."

"I won't."

"Good girl," Jack whispered smiling before lying down, sighing and doing as he was told.


End file.
